


Not Close Enough

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Because I love this otp, I had to post something, M/M, So have some urgent pwp I wrote half a year ago :D, They have a day okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: It's way too fast, Chinen can barely react and let alone think as he's pushed down onto the mattress by strong arms, but he doesn't care, just wants more and closer, wantseverything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It IS their day, isn't it? So here's some short, urgent pwp I wrote half a year ago or something. I thought I'd think of a plot to come before this but then accepted it wouldn't happen orz. And so this morning social media reminded me they do have their own day, and I felt I had to post SOMETHING because they're my babes.  
> Feels like I should have done something fluffier but. Meh. Everybody likes porn.

It's way too fast, Chinen can barely react and let alone think as he's pushed down onto the mattress by strong arms, but he doesn't care, just wants more and closer, wants _everything_.

Yamada is on top of him within seconds, weighing him down with his amazing warmth and Chinen arches up to feel more. His hands go for Yamada's hair and shoulders as their lips crash together without any finesse, tongues meeting almost at the same time as their lips. Chinen moans into the kiss, the new taste reminding him who this is and how fucking much he wants it with every cell in his body.

It's way overdue anyway, they've been flirting for years and the teasing touches have only escalated recently, and all Chinen's been able to think about for weeks is how badly he wants Yamada to fuck him senseless.

Yamada clearly shares his urgency as he breaks the kiss and leans up enough to be able to rip Chinen's shirt over his head and then immediately drops his head to his neck.

The kisses against his throat are hot and mixed with tongue and teeth and Chinen's hands curl involuntarily, scratching a little against Yamada's scalp as he rolls his hips up.

The sound escaping between Yamada's lips and Chinen's skin is desperate and beautiful and it has their hips grinding together harder. Chinen clutches tighter onto Yamada, almost upset when there's a shirt under his fingers and not bare skin.

He untangles his hands and reaches down to the hem of Yamada's shirt, sliding under it and shamelessly traces abs and pectorals as he drags it up. Yamada shudders, sitting back up to pull the shirt over his head and fling it away, before coming back down so quickly Chinen's almost disappointed that he doesn't get a better look. He's seen Yamada topless countless times before, but never really allowed himself to appreciate it before. He makes up for the lack of vision with his touch instead, running his hands down Yamada's sides, trailing muscles back up his chest and then gently scratching nails down his back, marvelling at the smooth hot skin and flexing muscles underneath.

Yamada's reactions to touch is so good Chinen could probably live on them instead of oxygen, his little hitches of breath altered with sighs, and he definitely likes the scratching considering the sound he makes is more like a mewl than anything.

Yamada's hips keep rolling into his, and it's too teasing, too much clothes, so Chinen spreads his legs pointedly, as good as he can in his eat-me jeans, and as Yamada's hand on his chest brushes a nipple at the same time as his erection presses into Chinen's inner thigh, he moans out loud.

Yamada echoes his sound, and it sounds so good, so harsh and breathy and Chinen wants to hear it so much louder and so much closer with Yamada inside him. His patience has never been his strong side, and he's not waiting any longer, both hands going for his own belt and fastenings to undo them. He'd be much faster if Yamada didn't find his nipples really interesting, his fingers flicking and pinching and rolling and Chinen's hands are shaking because he's shuddering so much.

"Ryosuke," He moans and Yamada's reply is a low groan of appreciation. "You need to fuck me now, come on, please, now."

His voice is so hoarse he barely recognizes it, and he never normally says please in bed, but he feels like if he can't have Yamada _now_ he's going to implode.

Hands are over his then, helping him with his pants and a few moments later he's naked on the bed and Yamada's jeans are almost too much friction.

He starts trying to undo those, but then a hand wraps around his erection and his head falls back on a moan even as he tries to tell Yamada to stop or he's gonna come. His grip is a little looser than Chinen normally likes but his fingers feel so good and nothing matters right now.

He reaches down for Yamada's wrist and tugs it away, panting as he meets Yamada's questioning yet smouldering eyes for a moment. He clearly makes his intent obvious as he guides Yamada's wrist to his own jeans and then stretches for the bottle on the bedside table.

He's almost too short to reach it, but he manages and when he turns back, Yamada's kicking off the last of his clothing and Chinen's eyes immediately goes between his legs. He's so hard and it looks so good, and Chinen wants to taste him but it can wait. There has to be other times.

He presses the bottle into Yamada's hands and just prays that he knows what to do because he wants Yamada's fingers and not his own.

He's spent way too many times imagining how different Yamada's fingers would feel compared to his own and getting off to it.

Yamada does know what to do it turns out, pouring lube onto his slightly trembling fingers with such routine that Chinen wants to kick someone's face in. He should have been first, all of Yamada's firsts should have been his and not someone else's.

Yamada looks up at him as he uses one hand on Chinen's inner thigh to spread his legs as slick fingers brush his rim and makes it contract, but he clearly picks up on the blatant jealousy before the need takes over Chinen's expression again.

His eyes widen a little like he's about to pause but Chinen growls and pushes back against those fingertips, forcing one a few centimetres inside him.

Yamada's breath catches and his eyes lock between Chinen's legs instead, and it could feel very exposing if he didn't look so mesmerized as he pushes the first finger fully inside and Chinen's body impatiently clenches around it.

It doesn't take many moments before he's pushing back for more, hands reaching up for Yamada's biceps and pulls on his arm for him to press harder, deeper.

Another finger joins the first, stretching him much slower than Chinen wants them too, and he's just about to make that known when Yamada crooks his fingers and Chinen sees a flash of white, a broken moan tearing from his throat.

He loses his speech as Yamada keeps pressing against his prostate and a third finger joins the other two, can only breathe and cling to Yamada's shoulders like it's life or death, legs spreading further on their own.

He's so ready, digging his nails into Yamada's shoulder to stop him from accidentally fingering him into a spontaneous orgasm. He's never had one but it feels like this could do it.

Yamada gets the hint, and Chinen's never felt so empty as when those fingers leave his body. He wants to touch Yamada, wants to lube him or put on the condom or whatever but he doesn't get an opportunity as Yamada leans over him, brushing a kiss against his temple as he's reaching for the lube with the hand that's not holding him up.

"I want to come inside of you. Can I?" He asks, breath laboured and Chinen would let Yamada do anything to him if he asked in that tone, and he's nodding before he even knows it. "Yeah."

Yamada makes a small sound at his reply, pressing a quick kiss to Chinen's parted lips before settling back enough to position himself properly.

Chinen feels the wet head of Yamada's cock press against his rim and he's almost positive his body's trying to suck it inside with as easy as it goes in. The slide is fantastic, the pressure so much and Chinen lets it out on Yamada's shoulders and through his open mouth, wondering if he's ever felt this full and if he's ever had this pitch of his moans that are more like whimpers.

When Yamada bottoms out he pauses, and Chinen just tries to breathe because he knows he needs to adjust even though he wants more right fucking now.

Yamada stares down at him, eyes hazy with what looks like adoration or disbelief, and Chinen feels something similar too it. Looking up at his best friend dishevelled with lust makes his insides involuntarily clench, causing Yamada's eyes to fall closed as his lips part on a silent moan.

He rolls his hips slowly, testing, and Chinen pushes back, wrapping his legs around Yamada to be able to pull him closer and help him with the pace.

It's the best sex he can remember ever having, mindblowingly dizzy and the stretch is so much and so good, the scent of their mixed colognes and sweat something his dirty fantasies could never conjure up.

When Yamada angles his hips just right Chinen's moan is so loud he's almost surprised, scrambling for purchase on Yamada's shoulder blades as he tries to bring him closer because there is nothing like close enough.

Yamada groans into his neck as he keeps his thrusts deep and hard, and Chinen fists a hand into hazel strands to pull his head back and make him louder.

The next moan comes uninhibited and it's clear and desperate and so beautiful Chinen's skin breaks out into goosebumps.

"Don't you dare try and be quiet." He gets out before he can filter anything, and Yamada's eyes meet his, dark with lust and Chinen hopes he looks even half as good as Yamada does.

It's too many feelings at once and he's so hot he feels like he's burning up, clinging to Yamada whose skin is also slick with sweat, and finally he hardly knows where he is or even what he is. He reaches down between his legs, his erection so neglected he hisses at the touch, but his hand is almost immediately covered by Yamada's. Chinen groans and shamelessly shows Yamada how he likes it before removing his own hand. It takes him roughly three seconds to come after Yamada takes over, arching almost off the bed and he can't be held responsible for an accidental scratch over Yamada's back as he loses himself for a moment.

Yamada stops thrusting and he's grateful for it, but the second he can open his eyes again he sees how difficult it is, Yamada biting his lip as his eyes look almost feverish. Chinen lazily rolls his hips to let him know it's fine, and the thrusts immediately resumes, and now Chinen can't look away from him, strokes his hair from his face and he wants to kiss him so bad.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Yamada's eyes fall closed with parted lips and Chinen feels it inside as much as he sees it outside and it's the most erotic thing he's experienced in his entire life.

Yamada collapses onto his chest with a small moan, breathing slowly calming down and Chinen's mess sticking between them, but he doesn't care about anything besides that Yamada's so close.

“You know I love you, right?” Yamada mumbles against his skin after a moment of comfortable silence, and Chinen raises his arms to wrap around him, feeling his sweat slick skin starting to cool down.

“Yeah." Chinen smiles even though Yamada can't see him. "Otherwise, I'd know that now.”

 

~*~  
  


 


End file.
